to kill or be killed
by ForgottenPheonixOfDoom
Summary: an L trilogy


I landed in Japan to find out what was going on. Criminals all over the world are being killed because of this person Called Kira. I didn't really think that it was wrong that Kira was killing criminals but I knew it needed to stop before he started to kill other people that were innocent. I walked towards the Chief of Police's house to tell him about who I am.

About half way there I met a rapist trying to hurt a little girl. I ran up to him and kicked his hand away from her. I stood in between him and the frightened little girl for about a minute before he grabbed the skin where his heart should be and collapsed to the ground. I checked his pulse…there was none.

I looked up to see a boy in a light brown suit smiling at the scene before him and decided to follow him. I saw him look at me a couple of times and acted like I was searching for something. A little while later he got really suspicious and walked up to me. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"I am not following you; I am searching for a house that they said would be near here." I said. It was the truth…well most of the truth.

"Whose house are you looking for?" The boy asked

"I am looking for the chief of police's house. Do you know where he lives?" I asked him.

"I am his son…I'll take you to his house." The boy said. "Oh by the way…my name is Light, Light yagami"

"I am Akuma, Akuma Tsuki." I told Light. I didn't trust him. He led me for two blocks until we got to the house.

I knocked on the door and a man answered it. "Are you the chief of police?" I asked.

"Yes I am? Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I am Akuma. I am here because of the Kira case…I would like to help out in finding Kira." I said.

"Very well, wait there a second." He said.

About a few minutes later he came back out and said, "Light your mom wants you, Akuma follow me."

I followed him until we got to a hotel and he told me to go ahead of him. I did.

We walked into a room and saw a guy in a weird mask looking at us from a chair.

"Tell me, who are you?" The guy asked.

"You need not know my name, you can just call me Akuma" I said.

"You do not trust me?" the guy asked.

"No, for all I know you could be Kira." I replied.

"Your smart, but I can assure you that I am not Kira." The guy said, "but for all I know you could be Kira"

"I also can assure you that I am not Kira. Kira is from Kanto, Japan. I have lived in the U.S. my whole life." I replied.

"I see." The guy said.

"By the way what is your name?" I asked

"You can call me L, L ryuzaki" L said.

"Very well L" I said. "Before you ask, I came here to help get rid of Kira." I said.

"Why, what reason do you have?" L asked.

"My father was supposedly a murderer, but he was innocent of all charges against him. Kira killed him before they could find that out." I replied.

"How do you know he was innocent of all crimes?" L asked.

"Because I was there and I saw it all. My father and I were just walking down the street towards our house when we saw a guy burst into our house with a screaming girl in his arms. When we got there the guy had run out the back door and left the girl…dead…in our living room." I replied without emotion.

"Very well I trust you…you can help with the investigation." L said. He turned around and I saw all these sweets around him.

'Yum…sweets' I thought.

As if he was reading my mind L said, "You can have something to eat if you want to."

"I love sweet things!" I exclaimed as I went straight for some Pocky.

"So do I" L replied.

We talked the rest of the evening about what we knew so far about Kira.

The next day Light came in to help with the Kira case…I trusted L but not him. He was Kira...I was sure of it.

"Light could be Kira, it would make sense with the way he keeps looking at L…as if he was a juicy piece of meat' I thought. 'Maybe I should tell L who I really am…nah, not yet at least.'

I walked outside and saw a black book lying on the ground. It said "death note" I read it and thought of something. 'Why don't I use this to gain Lights trust…and then after I have proof he's Kira. Kill him!'

As Light went home I walked up to him. "Light, I know your Kira. The shinigami tells all" I said.

"How-" light started.

"I have the eyes of the-" I started.

"So you have a Death Note as well and you know I'm Kira. Very good, you're smarter than L." Light said.

"I can help you defeat L" I said.

"Very well, I will expect your help." Light said before walking away.

I reached behind me and stopped recording. I ran back to where L was and said. "By using what we know about Kira I have found out something interesting."

"What did you find out?" L said.

"This" I said before handing him the recording. He played it back

Me: "Light, I know your Kira. The shinigami tells all"

Light: "How-"

Me: "I have the eyes of the-"

Light: "So you have a Death Note as well and you know I'm Kira. Very good, you're smarter than L."

Me: "I can help you defeat L"

Light: "Very well, I will expect your help."

"Light never knew about the tape recorder. I hid it behind my back and used the innocent look. Everyone falls for the innocent look" I said.

"I see" L said

"Oh by the way…I haven't been very truthful to you." I continued.

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"My name, and the reason I'm here." I told him. "My name is really Tsuki Kouu, I did come here for the Kira case but not because of my father, but because of my own personal reasons, I don't like Kira hurting innocent people, sometimes not even criminals deserve to die that way."

"Why are you telling me this?" L asked.

"Because I trust you enough now." I replied.

"I see" L said.


End file.
